Respuestas
by NekoNata
Summary: Tras su "conversación" con Simon, Izaya comienza a tener algunas dudas. Dudas que Shizuo comparte, y que tras una de sus persecuciones diarias, están dispuestos a resolver. Pésimo Summary.
1. Respuestas

Primer fic de Durarara!, un ShizuoXIzaya para no perder la costumbre.

Está basado en el anime, así que como de costumbre no es del todo fiable. Puede tener errores gramaticales o de ortografía, el corrector no funciona y yo soy despistada XD. Si es el caso, lo siento muchísimo. Tengo planeado hacer un epílogo, pero quién sabe cuándo,

Ya que me resulta completamente imposible encontrar el manga completo traducido siquiera al inglés o la novela, por desgracia para mí y los lectores. Si alguien sabe dónde encontrar una cosa o la otra, agradecería que me lo dijera.

Ah, y el anime/manga/novela no me pertenece, es una idea original de Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

El callejón estaba sumido en la penumbra. El silencio era únicamente roto por dos respiraciones agitadas. El brillo de un cigarro a medio apagar resaltaba sobre el oscuro asfalto.

Los músculos de Shizuo se tensaban mientras sujetaba la pesada señal de tráfico que utilizaba como arma, con sus ojos de color miel reluciendo, clavándose en los rojizos de su rival. Sus gafas de sol habían caído al suelo en algún momento, pero en cierto modo incluso lo agradeció. Así podría ver sin problemas la mirada de Izaya cuando su brillo carmesí se apagase de una vez por todas.

— ¿A qué esperas, Shizu-chan? — preguntó el informante con su voz melosa. La expresión de odio del rubio parecía esfumarse poco a poco. La señal de tráfico cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo e incluso resquebrajando el asfalto. ¿Estaba el guardaespaldas dudando?. Desde la primera vez que había visto a ese chico bajito, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, había querido matarlo. Simplemente, apestaba. Sentía arcadas cada vez que lo veía, un aroma putrefacto inundaba sus fosas nasales. Como si pudiera percibir el hedor de su alma corrupta. Y con cada sonrisa falsa, calculadora, demoníaca de Izaya, el nauseabundo olor se acrecentaba.

Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, la sensación había desaparecido. ¿La razón? Izaya no estaba sonriendo. Más aún, su expresión era incluso de terror. Parecía no percatarse de que se encontraba junto a Shizuo Heiwajima, la persona a la que tanto le agradaba molestar. Porque el informante no veía a cierto rubio teñido frente a él, precisamente. Estaba sintiendo el aliento de la misma muerte.

Su cuerpo le dolía, le costaba un poco moverse. Seguramente algún hueso se había roto durante los numerosos golpes recibidos en la huida y tras ser acorralado. Casi estaba disfrutando de la pelea con Shizuo, pero le parecía ver en la mirada del otro una determinación que no había visto nunca. Y de pronto, tuvo miedo de morir. Porque él era un escéptico, no se consolaba estúpidamente con que tendría una vida tras la muerte, o que su dolor desaparecería. Temía desaparecer él mismo.

Sintió las manos de Shizuo hurgando en los bolsillos del abrigo, extrayendo la navaja que siempre utilizaba, y lanzándola lejos. No ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia. No después de los pensamientos que llevaban rondando su cabeza desde hacía varios días.

Su ensoñación se iba disipando, comenzando a ver al Shizuo que conocía. El Shizuo que aborrecía la violencia. El Shizuo que jamás lo mataría, por mucho que insistiese en que un día lo haría.

— Te pasaste con tus artimañas esta vez, Izaya. Podría haber muerto mucha gente. ¿Tanto te divierte jugar con las personas?

El chico de ojos rojos sonrió de nuevo, a lo que Shizuo respondió retrocediendo ante la conocida sensación. De nuevo el olor, de nuevo sus ansias de asesinar. De nuevo aquella frase que no parecía encajar en los sencillos y lógicos razonamientos del rubio.

— Amo los seres humanos. A todos ellos. — su mirada inteligente se posó en su atacante, la cual ocultaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. — A todos menos a uno.

_**"A todos menos a uno"**_

Por extraño que pareciera, eso era completamente cierto. O casi completamente. Izaya Orihara amaba a todos los humanos, aquellos interesantes seres con aún más interesantes pensamientos y reacciones. Adoraba verles en distintas situaciones, desde la más genuina felicidad hasta la más honda depresión, que él mismo se encargaba de garantizar. Ningún ser humano que se cruzara con el hombre de ojos rojos salía bien parado. Sabía que su amor era enfermizo e innatural, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Pero, en ocasiones, el sentimiento le desesperaba. Porque por mucho que él los amase, los seres humanos jamás le habían amado de vuelta. Solo recibía como respuesta un odio infinito, miradas de desprecio y amenazas de muerte.

No podía evitar pensar que eran unos desagradecidos. Les regalaba nuevas experiencias y sensaciones, les mostraba una y otra vez la frustración que se apoderaba de él, ¿y eso era lo único que recibía?

Todos aquellos humanos eran sencilla y estúpidamente manipulables, para su suerte o desgracia. Izaya no se devanaba demasiado los sesos para conseguir lo que deseaba de cada uno de ellos. Un simple gesto, una frase pronunciada en el momento exacto... y todos caían en sus redes como ingenuos insectos.

O casi todos...

Como siempre, Shizuo Heiwajima era la excepción.

Le inquietaban las palabras de Simon. ¿Izaya obsesionado con el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro? ¿Shizuo importante para él? ¿La persona a la que no quería perder?

Simon rara vez se equivocaba... era como si sus ojos oscuros que tantos horrores habían presenciado en su amada Rusia supieran ver a través de cualquiera. Incluso a través de alguien como el informante.

El comportamiento del hombre de ojos rojos no estaba siendo el habitual en los últimos días. Desde su frustrado plan para ocasionar una guerra entre bandas y la huida de Masaomi Kida, Izaya comenzaba a sentirse algo extraño. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que el informante no conseguía lo que deseaba. Tal vez eso solo había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Sintió una de las fuertes manos de Shizuo aferrándose con relativa fuerza a su cuello, casi estrangulándolo. Sabía que, si el rubio hubiera querido, él ya estaría muerto. Y sabía que, dada su situación de absoluta confusión, no habría opuesto demasiada resistencia. Por mucho que le aterrase la muerte.

Izaya era alguien inteligente, después de todo.

Los ojos de Shizuo estaban fijos en los suyos, como intentando descifrar esa mirada calculadora que tantas cosas parecía conocer. La presión de sus dedos aumentó, provocando un jadeo ahogado por parte del informante.

— Te odio, Shizu-chan... — pudo apenas articular. El rubio aflojó un poco su agarre, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida.

— Entonces... ¿por qué me buscas? — fue la pregunta del guardaespaldas. Y de nuevo, las palabras de Simon retumbaron en su cerebro.

— No lo sé... — aceptó de una vez por todas, suspirando y relajando su cuerpo al pronunciar dicha confesión. Shizuo frunció el ceño aún más de lo habitual. Izaya era el tipo de persona que parecía saber absolutamente todo, y que además presumía de sus conocimientos sin ningún pudor. Su respuesta no era lógica. Habría inventado cualquier excusa, cualquier mentira antes de aceptar que no estaba seguro con respecto al tema.

Todo aquello era extraño.

Primero, porque no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el informante se había dejado atrapar. Alguna que otra vez había conseguido cogerle y atizarle, pero esas ocasiones se contaban con los dedos de la mano, y nunca, jamás le resultaba tan fácil.

Además, el hombre de ojos rojizos se había dejado prácticamente golpear, y había permitido que Shizuo le arrebatase su amada navaja automática.

¿Acaso Izaya estaba preocupado por lo mismo que él? Le había visto con un ojo hinchado y amoratado no hacía demasiado tiempo, y solo había una persona además de sí mismo capaz de dejar al informante en ese estado.

Simon Brezhnev.

El empleado del "Russian Shushi" era alguien capaz de enfrentarse con Shizuo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso de detener sus golpes tan dignos de una bestia. Ignoraba la mayor parte del pasado del hombre negro, pero por lo poco que Simon contaba, no parecía para nada agradable. Rusia no era Japón, después de todo.

¿Él, Shizuo Heiwajima, obsesionado con aquella molesta pulga? Sí, por supuesto, no podía parar de pensar en él. En verlo muerto. Y últimamente, en muchas otras situaciones en las que prefería no pensar.

— ¿Y tú, Shizu-chan? — le tocó a Izaya el turno de preguntar. — Si tanto me odias ¿por qué me buscas?

¿Por venganza? ¿Para hacer justicia? ¿Para proteger a la ciudad y a sus habitantes? Eran razones de peso, pero ninguna era completamente la que el guardaespaldas necesitaba.

Lo había buscado, perseguido, acorralado y amenazado con la única intención de encontrar respuestas. Sin embargo, la mirada carmesí del informante le había devuelto un recíproco sentimiento de confusión.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Ambos necesitaban respuestas, cuanto antes, pero ninguno sabía por donde empezar.

Las manos del rubio seguían sujetando el pescuezo del moreno, quien solo lo observaba con su inteligente mirada.

_**"Eres más transparente de lo que piensas. Es obvio lo importante que es Shizuo para ti y que no quieres perderle"**_

— Espero una respuesta, Shizuo.

_**"Matar. Matar. Matar. ¿No crees que piensas demasiado en él, Shizuo?"**_

No, definitivamente él no estaba obsesionado. Por mucho que su perverso subconsciente se encargara de afirmarlo. Por mucho que la cercanía de Izaya no le estuviese provocando náuseas e ira. Al menos, no solo eso.

Sintió las pequeñas y heladas manos del informante sobre las suyas, intentando liberarse del agarre, sin conseguirlo. Parecía que le costaba respirar.

Lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, acercándolo hacia él hasta quedar cara a cara.

— Una respuesta... es lo que necesito.

Los ojos de color sangre lo miraban curiosos, casi con sorna. El rubio sostuvo su mirada, intentando controlar su ira.

Pero era sabido por toda la ciudad de Ikebukuro que el dominio de las emociones no era el punto fuerte de Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya aguardó pacientemente el golpe definitivo, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero éste nunca llegó. O al menos no de la forma que esperaba.

No pudo disimular un gruñido cuando sintió su espalda estampándose contra la fría y dura pared. Y menos aún cuando unos cálidos labios presionaban los suyos con rudeza, con la misma pasión que ciertos puños lo habían golpeado no en pocas ocasiones.

Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

Las poderosas manos de Shizuo habían dejado de estrangularle para acariciar su nuca casi con delicadeza, a la vez que sus labios parecían querer desgastarle la piel. La lengua del guardaespaldas irrumpió en su boca sin darle la oportunidad de replicar.

Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba.

Porque Shizuo era la única persona a la que no comprendía, la única que no parecía regirse por su aplastante lógica. La única que lo sorprendía actuando de forma inesperada, impulsivo y violento. Como si su lógica humana fuese derrotada por el puro y aplastante sentimiento de odio.

Quiso golpearle, separarse de él, recuperar su navaja y disfrutar lo indecible entre cada puñalada. Evocó la macabra imagen en su mente, con el cuerpo del rubio agonizando sobre el asfalto y la hoja metálica atravesando una y otra vez el pecho ajeno mientras estallaba en estruendosas carcajadas.

Pero no lo hizo.

Permaneció inmóvil, como absorto en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar tanto las acciones de Shizuo como sus propios sentimientos. Las piezas encajaban, pero no de la forma que a él le gustaría.

Él no era un moralista, no perdía su tiempo en intentar definir la compleja franja entre el bien y el mal. Porque para Izaya Orihara, todo era de color gris. No existían las personas buenas ni malas. Adoraba aquel tono indefinido de los humanos, apagado y uniforme sin apenas excepción.

Y la excepción era Shizuo Heiwajima, por supuesto.

Él no era alguien común, no pasaba desapercibido entre aquella muchedumbre de color indefinido. Blanco o negro, no lo sabía con certeza. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que estaba realmente seguro. No era gris. Y por tanto, no le afectaban las premisas comunes que Izaya tenía sobre las personas.

Por eso, habría sido mejor si simplemente se hubieran odiado.

Así el chico de ojos rojos no se sentiría culpable mientras correspondía a las caricias de su peor enemigo, preguntándose por primera vez en su vida qué era lo que estaba mal consigo mismo y deseando hacer desaparecer la creciente sensación que ardía en su pecho.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — preguntó Izaya cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo insoportable y tuvieron que separarse.

— No lo sé — fue el turno de Shizuo de dudar. Ambos intentaron recuperar la respiración, con la mente bloqueada y el cuerpo ardiendo quién sabía por qué. El hombre de ojos color miel volvió a hablar tras unos segundos —¿Y eso qué cojones importa ya?

En cierto modo, la razón ya no era importante, eso lo sabían ambos.

No después de que las poderosas manos del guardaespaldas hubiesen mostrado aquella delicadeza. No después de que la eterna, diabólica y confiada sonrisa del informante se hubiese esfumado, dejando paso a su fobia a no llevar el control absoluto de una situación.

Porque si había una respuesta, una razón oculta para lo que estaba sucediendo, tenían tiempo de sobra para descubrirla.

* * *

_¿Pedradas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte varias?_


	2. Chapter 2

El epílogo prometido (casi suena a bíblico... Tiembla, Jesucristo). Nada, siendo sincera no es lo que había planeado, ni lo que me habría gustado. Tiene posibilidad de ser reescrito, pero por ahora es lo que hay.

Estuve tentada a ponerlo como una historia aparte, pero al final lo hice como lo prometí. No me hago responsable de lesiones cerebrales ni psicológicas. De nuevo me disculpo por la ortografía, mi corrector no funciona.

Durarara!... Blabla... no me pertenece.

* * *

El calor parecía querer abrasarle por completo. Las pálidas manos de Izaya se aferraban con fuerza a las blancas y ya de por sí desordenadas sábanas. Un espasmo de dolor le recorrió de nuevo, pero no gritó. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado como para procesar la sensación. Buscando una respuesta razonable para todo aquello, sin éxito.

La situación se repetía a menudo, él recostado en una superficie medianamente cómoda con cierto guardaespaldas descerebrado sobre sí, tocándole de una forma a la que para nada estaba acostumbrado.

— Te odio, Shizu-chan... — pronunció con dificultad, intentando por todos los medios no disfrutar de la sensación y concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Pero simplemente, no podía.

Lo odiaba, por supuesto que lo odiaba. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no odiaría a alguien como Shizuo?. Él amaba a los humanos, a su extraña y retorcida manera, pero no por ello con menor intensidad. Sin embargo, detestaba a Shizuo con todas sus fuerzas, y más aún desde los recientes acontecimientos. ¿La razón?

Shizuo Heiwajima no era humano.

Un superhombre, había escuchado decir alguna vez a Shinra. Un Dios, es lo que alguna vez había escrito Celty en su PDA. Un tipo peligroso, diría Masaomi Kida. Un chico bueno, hubiera dicho Simon con una sonrisa. Pero para Izaya Orihara, ninguna de esas descripciones era válida.

Para el informante, Shizuo Heiwajima era un monstruo.

Un monstruo, por la brutalidad y la irracionalidad con la que se comportaba. Un monstruo, por no formar parte de los planificados esquemas de Izaya. Un monstruo, por hacerle sentir cosas que ningún ser humano sería capaz.

En múltiples sentidos.

El hombre de ojos rojos mordió la almohada ahogando un gemido, molesto al ser interrumpido de nuevo. Le sorprendía una y otra vez que le provocara de esa forma y que el hombre teñido no le respondiera a golpes. Pero al parecer, Shizuo no era exactamente igual en las calles y en la cama.

Parecía ignorar por completo sus insultos, hacía oídos sordos a cada venenosa palabra de desprecio que Izaya le dirigía. Sus poderosas manos sujetaban con excesivo cuidado la cadera de su enemigo, algo extraño en él.

Porque si ya era difícil mantener el autocontrol para alguien como el informante, ni qué decir lo costoso que resultaba para el inestable guardaespaldas. Él era físicamente poderoso, poseía una fuerza inhumana capaz de provocar grandes estragos. Si no era cuidadoso, podía fácilmente destrozar el pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía bajo el suyo. Aunque, pensandolo detenidamente, siempre había tenido el objetivo de asesinar a Izaya. No sabía qué había cambiado, o si simplemente la situación lo requería. Porque lo más lógico sería, dado su odio por el informante, que simplemente no quisiera follarse a un cadáver. Pero Shizuo sabía que cualquier pensamiento por el estilo sería sólamente engañarse a sí mismo.

— Relájate, pulga — pidió en un susurro, consciente de lo dolorosos que estaban siendo sus movimientos para Izaya. Aún con todas las precauciones del mundo, el rubio no podía evitar ser brusco y violento la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aún no había conseguido hacerse a la idea de su nueva "relación" con el hombre de ojos escarlatas. Aquello era simplemente de locos. Aparentemente, nada había cambiado en sus encuentros por las calles de Ikebukuro, las persecuciones, ataques y amenazas de muerte no se habían detenido. El mobiliario urbano de la ciudad no se había visto afectado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Las señales de tráfico seguían desapareciendo de su lugar tras ser arrancadas por cierto guardaespaldas malhumorado, al igual que algunas máquinas expendedoras aterrizaban inexplicablemente en callejones, esquinas y fuentes públicas tras un corto vuelo.

Pero lo cierto es que las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Porque todo odio, toda ira parecía desvanecerse momentáneamente cuando ambos hombres unían sus labios en la segura oscuridad de un callejón. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban sin golpes ni navajazos de por medio.

Para ser sustituidos por una inquietante sensación de confusión. Confusos y desorientados, ya que cuanto más placer experimentaban sus cuerpos al acariciarse, mayor era la angustia que les atenazaba al no encontrar una respuesta lógica a la inesperada comodidad que les producía la compañía mutua.

— Shizu-chan no debería comportarse como el ser humano que no es... — pronunció Izaya intentando hacerse oír entre los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Shizuo se tensaba sobre el suyo, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del informante. Sonrisa que se congeló en sus labios cuando los movimientos de Shizuo se volvieron más bruscos, haciéndole estremecer de dolor y placer simultáneos.

Un dios, un monstruo, qué más daba. Ninguna calificación posible podría describir lo que el rubio era para él.

— Deberías aplicarte el cuento, pulga. No deberías comportarte como el Dios que no eres.

Sino como uno de los humanos a los que tanto adoraba y atormentaba.

El informante notó una húmeda calidez en sus mejillas. Sus ojos escarlatas se desorbitaron a causa de la sorpresa. Izaya Orihara estaba llorando. No sabía realmente si era por el cúmulo de sensaciones físicas que le abrumaban, o por aquella repentina presión en el pecho que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar.

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapó de su garganta al sentir los labios de Shizuo paseándose por su nuca, su cuello, su clavícula... deteniéndose de vez en cuando para morder la delicada piel que se estremecía ante cada contacto.

El informante se sobresaltó de nuevo al sentir las manos del guardaespaldas sujetando su cintura, para despues voltearle hasta quedar cara a cara. Los ojos ambarinos de Shizuo mostraron un brillo extraño al encontrarse con aquel rostro empapado de lágrimas. Y más aún cuando aquella horrenda sonrisa se instaló en el pálido rostro, provocándole una ira lejos de ser racional. Por eso, se aseguró de no poder verla, juntando sus labios con los de Izaya, y haciéndo que esa sonrisa se extinguiese casi instantáneamente gracias al intenso contacto.

Los pálidos párpados se cerraron casi al instante para disfrutar de la caricia. El informante frunció el ceño cuando sintió a Shizuo moverse de nuevo, despacio pero cogiendo velocidad poco a poco. Y no pudo evitarlo. Gritó.

En cuanto al rubio, ya no le importaba nada, ni la razón por la que ambos se encontraban en esa situación ni si realmente era correcto que tuviese sentimientos distintos al odio por alguien como Izaya. Nada, excepto aquel hombre y él entrelazando sus cuerpos sobre la pequeña cama de la desordenada habitación del guardaespaldas.

Y por una vez, si había una respuesta lógica a aquella extraña situación, ninguno de los dos quiso conocerla.

* * *

Ante todo, lo siento si no salió como esperaban. Y les guste o no... a mí me gustan las opiniones, las comparta o no ^^. E incluso se aceptan tomatazos y ositos de peluche.


End file.
